Mike Sorrentino
| died= | hometown= Staten Island, New York | knownfor= Jersey Shore star | season= Dancing with the Stars 11 | partner= Karina Smirnoff | place= 9th | highestscore= 20 (Foxtrot) | lowestscore= 12 (Argentine Tango; technical) | averagescore= 16.2 }} Michael Paul "Mike" Sorrentino, known as The Situation, is a celebrity from Season 11 of Dancing with the Stars. Career Sorrentino was born in Staten Island and has appeared in Jersey Shore since its debut in 2009. Since appearing in that show, Sorrentino has been a guest in many other TV series, such as The Howard Stern Show, The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien, The Jay Leno Show, Lopez Tonight, SportsNation, Chelsea Lately, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Conan. In 2010, Sorrentino appeared with Bristol Palin in a public service announcement for The Candie's Foundation, as part of its Pause Before You Play campaign to prevent teen pregnancy. In January 2011, Sorrentino signed on to star in the YOBI.tv Random Talent webseries co-starring British comedian Ben Green. The name of the series was later changed to New Stage after the theme song title of the same name, written and performed by another New Stage costar Mykell. Sorrentino made more than five million dollars in 2010, the second highest of any reality star after Kim Kardashian. This money was accrued through endorsements with Devotion Vodka and Reebok Zigtech shoes, as well as a ghost-written autobiography, a rap song, a workout DVD, a vitamin line for GNC, a clothing line, and appearances including Jersey Shore and Dancing with the Stars. In March 2011 Sorrentino appeared in the Comedy Central Roast of Donald Trump. His performance became a point of mocking on which the other roasters, like Jeffrey Ross, capitalized. In August of that year, Sorrentino was offered a "substantial" sum of money by fashion retailer Abercrombie & Fitch not to wear the company's clothes. A spokesman for the company explained that "Mr Sorrentino's association with our brand could cause significant damage to our image." In November 2011, Sorrentino filed a lawsuit against A&F after they made shirts that read "The Fitchuation" and "GTL...You Know The Deal." On 22 February 2012, Sorrentino appeared in a small cameo role in ABC's Suburgatory. In June 2012, he participated in Fox's dating game show The Choice. On 15 August 2012 he became a housemate in the tenth series of Celebrity Big Brother on Channel 5 and on 7 September 2012 he came in fourth in the series final. In October 2012, he appeared in a PETA ad campaign promoting the spaying and neutering of pets. In 2014, he appeared in a reality show with his family, which aired on the TVGN network. In 2015, he was a participant in the fifth season of Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars with his partner, Lauren Pesce. In 2016 he was a participant in the 9th season of Worst Cooks in America. In April 2017 Mike Sorrentino appeared in Marriage Boot Camp: Family Edition with his two brothers Marc and Maximo Sorrentino. Personal Life Sorrentino was born in West New Brighton, Staten Island, New York, and grew up in Manalapan Township, New Jersey. Sorrentino attended Manalapan-Englishtown Middle School and Manalapan High School, where he graduated in 2000. Sorrentino worked as an assistant manager of a fitness center in Staten Island. When he was 25, he lost this job and began underwear modeling. He has two older brothers, Frank and Marc, and a younger sister named Melissa. Marc also serves as The Situation's manager and partner in MPS Entertainment. On 21 March 2012, Sorrentino confirmed that he had checked himself into rehab "to get control of a prescription medication problem," he had with oxycodone. He checked out of the Cirque Lodge treatment center in Utah 4 April 2012. He is currently engaged to his former college girlfriend, Lauren Pesce. Legal Issues Sorrentino was arrested 17 June 2014 for assault after a fight at a tanning salon in Middletown Township, New Jersey. In September 2014, Sorrentino was charged with tax fraud, allegedly avoiding paying taxes on $8.9 million. According to the US Attorney, Sorrentino and his brother, Marc, established S corporations that paid for personal expenses and failed to report income. In April of 2017, further charges were levied against Sorrentino and his brother, alleging tax evasion and the structuring of bank deposits to avoid reporting thresholds. Dancing with the Stars 11 Sorrentino was a contestant in Season 11 of Dancing with the Stars, eliminated in the 4th week. His partner was Karina Smirnoff. Scores Trivia * Mike is the first Jersey Shore star to compete in the show. ** Snooki competed in Season 17. Gallery Mike-Karina-Promo11.jpg MikeSorrentino-Promo11.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 11 contestants Category:Actors